


Game Night: Revised

by Roxart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: In which Rosa plans to come out to her parents during Game Night, but brings Amy instead. Spoiler alert, will contain dialogue from the actual episode.Established Rosa/Amy relationship.





	Game Night: Revised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or any of the characters. Some of the dialogue is lifted from actual scenes from the show.

"I'm having Game Night with my parents tomorrow night."

 

"That's great, honey,"

 

"I'm going to come out to them. I was hoping you'd come."

 

Rosa grabbed the plate that nearly fell out of Amy's hands. She was looking down at Amy with her usual facade of indifference but Amy could see that she was nervous underneath it. She could hear the anxiety underlying her tone when Rosa asked her to go. It was already a big tell when Rosa wasn't demanding but asking, afraid that Amy would reject her. As if that would ever happen.

 

"Why did you decide to come out now?" She asked Rosa, wrapping her arms around Rosa's neck.

 

"Things between us are starting to get serious, and I realised that there's no one else I'd rather introduce to my parents when I finally come out," Rosa explained, her cheeks tinted with a hint of red.

 

"Awwwww," Amy melted at the confession. "That was the sweeting thing I've heard you say."

 

"If you tell anyone in the precinct, I'm breaking up with you." Rosa warned, her arms snaking around Amy's waist.

 

"No you wouldn't."

 

"No, I wouldn't," Rosa acquiesced. "So is that a yes?"

 

"Of course I'll go with you, dummy," Amy replied, pulling Rosa down into a kiss.

 

~

 

Rosa's heart was going 100 miles per minute as she stood in front of her parent's door. She couldn't hear anything over the blood roaring in her ears as negative thoughts ran through her mind. She felt Amy slip her hand through her own, intertwining their fingers and giving Rosa's hand a squeeze.

 

"It's going to be alright. I'll be here, the whole way," Amy reassured Rosa. Her thoughts quietened and everything seemed to slow as she looked down at Amy smiling at her. She could do this. For Amy. She squeezed Amy's hand back and breathed in, before letting go and knocking on the door.

 

"Rosa! It's been too long. And I'm guessing you are Amy? We've heard a lot about you. Rosa is always saying how great a cop you are," Rosa blushed as Amy beamed at her. "Hello Mr and Mrs Diaz," She greeted cheerfully as Rosa said "Hi Mom, Dad."

 

Mrs Diaz ushered them in, leading them to the couch where the easel was set up for Pictionary.

 

"Let's get started. Rosa on my team?" Mr Diaz suggested, rubbing his hands excitedly.

 

"Err I would like to request for Rosa to be with me please," Amy piped up, nodding at the grateful look Rosa shot her.

 

"Alright then. You two can go first."

 

The game went off without a hitch, Mr and Mrs Diaz oblivious to the tension building in the room. Around the fifth round, Rosa's leg began to bounce vigorously. The more she dragged it out, the more she dreaded it. Amy carefully placed her hand on Rosa's knee, trying to calm her down. At this, Rosa shot up, gaining the attention of everybody in the room.

 

"Mum, Dad, I have something I need to tell you. It's hard for me to say, so I'm going to draw it out." She stalked to the easel and flipped the page before picking up a marker.

 

She drew a stick woman wearing a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet.

 

"A biker!"

 

"A criminal!"

 

"It's you! Rosa!" Amy exclaimed, Rosa shooting her an amused smile. She then proceeded to draw two more stick figures, a man and a woman, standing next to stick-Rosa, drawing hearts in between her and the other two.

 

"Three best friends! A gang! Jake, Amy, and Rosa!" At the last one, Rosa's face scrunched up in disgust, ignoring Amy's snort.

 

She instead drew a heart encompassing stick-Rosa and the stick-woman, then a heart encompassing stick-Rosa and the stick-man.

 

"Oh you're starting a chocolate shop with two co-owners. And you're the leader!" At this, Rosa threw her marker down in frustration. She had had enough.

 

"I'm trying to say I'm bisexual! Mom, Dad, I know you don't wanna talk about this but I do. I might get married to a man like you so clearly want and I might not. Because this is not a phase. I brought Amy here today not to introduce her as Detective Santiago, my coworker, but as Amy Santiago, my girlfriend." Amy couldn't help the rush of blood flooding her cheeks at Rosa's short speech, taking Rosa's cue to stand by her side.

 

"What? That's preposterous. Amy's a woman! Weren't you supposed to get married to that guy? Adrian? He may have been a murderer, and a little crazy, but he was.... A male!"

 

"You'd prefer I marry a "psycho murderer" than a well-adjusted, successful, all-rounded good cop, just because Amy's a woman?" Hurt laced her voice as Rosa addressed her parents, and Amy felt a white hot shot of anger through her body, riling her up.

 

"There's no such thing as being bisexual."

 

"Yes there is! I know there is because that's who I am. I'm attracted to both men and women. I've known this about myself for a really long time, and I didn't wanna tell you because I was afraid you were gonna react exactly like you are."

 

"...What do you want us to say?"

 

"That you accept me for who I am."

 

The silence that ensued was deafening, Rosa's parents' eyes darting everywhere in the room but Rosa and Amy. Rosa's face crumbled and she looked away, her black curls shielding her face. That was enough for Amy.

 

"Look, Rosa came here to tell you two that she was bisexual and that she was still her. As her parents, she wanted your acceptance and love but you couldn't even give her that. Shame on you. If that is all, Rosa and I will be leaving. Thank you for hosting us," She wrapped her fingers around Rosa's wrist, ignoring their burning scrutiny at that action, and gently pulled Rosa out of the room.

 

~

 

Rosa was standing facing the city rooftops from the balcony of the Ninety-Ninth Precinct, hands tucked in the pockets of her leather jacket. Last night went as bad as she thought it would have. If Amy wasn't there, she probably wouldn't have been able to keep it together long enough to get out of there.

 

"Hey," A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist from the back, a head resting at the nape of her neck. "You okay?"

 

"Better now that you're here," Rosa turned around in Amy's arms, lifting her hand to cup Amy's face. "Thanks for being there with me last night. I couldn't have done it without you," Rosa's eyes were wet with tears and Amy nuzzled into her palm, hoping to comfort her.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Rosa's smile dropped, her hand leaving Amy's face. Amy turned around in confusion and nearly growled at their visitor. She unwrapped her arms around Rosa to cross them in front of her chest, bodily blocking Rosa from view like an overprotective guard dog.

 

"You don't have to do this. You can go back in. You've already stuck with me through Game Night," Rosa whispered, gently nudging Amy in the direction of the door. But Amy stood firm.

 

"No. I told you I'll be here with you through this and I will. I'm not going back on my word." Amy stubbornly stared back at Rosa, daring her to tell her otherwise.

 

"Thank you," Rosa whispered, Amy nodding her acknowledgment.

 

"What are you doing here, Mr Diaz? If you're not here to validate Rosa's feelings, then you're not welcome here. Actually, she doesn't need your validation. I won't let you hurt her any more than you already did," Amy whirled around to face him, feeling her hackles rise.

 

"I came here to apologise. I reacted poorly last night." He turned to Rosa. "This is all new to me. I want you to be able to tell me everything. I can't promise I'll understand, but I'm trying. I want you to know that I accept you for who you are, and that I love you very very much."

 

"Oh. Well I won't intrude on your moment then," Amy, seemingly satisfied, locked eyes with Mr Diaz in warning before striding back into the office.

 

"So you really accept me?"

 

"I do. Nothing will change how much I love you. I may not really know this version of you, totally my fault, but I will love her all the same."

 

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too. Where's Mom?" Rosa already knew the answer to her question, but she still needed to know.

 

"She still needs some time," Mr Diaz opened his arms and Rosa didn't hesitate to accept his hug, holding him tightly. At least she had one parent's approval.

 

"Oh I forgot to mention. Your girlfriend, Amy, she's a good catch and a great person."

 

At this, the office door opened, Amy's head popping out into the balcony. "Thank you! I think you're a great person too!"

 

"How did she hear us from all the way over there?"

 

"She's very good at lip reading." Rosa answered, a hint of pride in her voice.

 

"I wouldn't say I'm very good! I mean deaf people - they're the real talents!" Amy shouted back.

 

Rosa mouthed something to Amy, watching as her face brightened just as Rosa predicted.

 

"I love you too, Babe!" Amy shouted back, practically bursting with joy as she waved frantically. Rosa chuckled at her antics. God, she loved that woman so much.

 

~

 

The door to Rosa's apartment hardly closed behind Amy before she was backed up against it, Rosa towering over her.

 

"I'm guessing you're relatively happy with how coming out turned out?" Amy grinned wryly, winding her arms around Rosa's neck.

 

"So happy. Thanks to you," Rosa tilted Amy's head upwards with her fingers, capturing Amy's lips with her own. Amy moaned into the kiss, tangling her hands in the taller woman's curls. Rosa's nimble fingers skirted Amy's sides reverently through the thin fabric of her blouse under her blazer, coming to a rest on her hips. She slowly lifted Amy's leg up, Amy getting the message and wrapping both her legs around Rosa's hips, back pressed against the door. "Bedroom," Amy gasped between kisses, "Now,"

 

Rosa hummed her agreement, lifting Amy off the door and carrying her through the apartment, careful not to hit her on any walls. She momentarily detached her lips from Amy's to curse, as she struggled to open the bedroom door with one hand and hold Amy with the other, Amy giggling at her.

 

She finally got the door open and deposited Amy on the floor, allowing both of them to strip off their clothing. Rosa sat down on the edge of her bed, Amy straddling her hips as they fell back onto the bed.

 

"Wait, wait." Rosa gently pushed Amy back, her pupils dilated and dark pools filled with lust, adoration, and love.

 

"What's wrong? Not in the mood?" Amy asked, almost climbing off of Rosa, but stopping when Rosa's hands on her hips kept her in place.

 

"Move in with me. Today. Tomorrow. Next week, whatever, I just know that I don't ever want to go to sleep again without you by my side, or wake up without you being the first thing I see. I want to share breakfast with you every morning, and dinner every night. You can invite the whole squad here even. I think they still don't know where I live. I just want you here. With me. Please."

 

Amy gasped at Rosa's confession, resting her forehead against Rosa's.

 

"I thought you'll never ask."


End file.
